7 Drabbles of SaiGenos
by It'sSoHardToFindAUsername
Summary: 7 Drabble berdasar lagu acak tentang si botak dan murid setia. SaiGenos. Mohon reviewnya
Disclaimer : ONE & Murata Yuusuke

Warnings : OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, banyak salah pokoknya. Rate T, SaitamaGenos, genre nano-nano.

A/N : Drabbles yang malah nggak ada mirip-miripnya dengan lagu yang jadi pengiring dari playlist. Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

 **Maps-Maroon 5**

Sial, pikir Saitama. Ia cuma bercanda saat mengatakan didepan Sonic kalau Genos itu 'mudah dimanfaatkan'. Namun, waktu tak bisa dipaksa kembali. Tapi kenapa memangnya kalau Genos meninggalkannya? Toh ia juga tak yakin bisa menjadi guru bagi pemuda itu. Lebih baik kalau Genos meninggalkannya dan berguru pada orang yang lebih baik. Namun mengapa sekarang Saitama mau repot-repot mengejar si blonde di antara kerumunan orang di jalanan ramai kota A? Apa arti seorang Genos baginya?

Saitama menyadari jawabannya saat bola matanya menyaksikan tubuh cyborg muda yang tidak waspada itu terseret kendaraan terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya.

* * *

 **22-Taylor Swift**

Genos bertemu pria itu di pesta temannya yang penuh soda murahan dan makanan ringan. Tinggi standar, raut wajah aneh tapi berubah serius kadang-kadang, tubuh atletis—Genos yakin bukan lemak yang ada dibalik lengan hoodie aneh pria itu- dan potongan rambut plontos yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Genos membayangkan apa yang dilakukan pria itu di pesta murahan seperti ini.

"Err, hai. Aneh rasanya pandang-pandangan tanpa bicara apa-apa dari tadi." Pria yang dimaksud muncul dihadapan dan mengulurkan tangan pada Genos sambil tersenyum dan menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Saitama."

Genos merasa soda berwarna lime yang tadi diminumnya menyebabkan perutnya bergejolak.

"Oh, um, Genos."

* * *

 **Boyfriend-Big Time Rush**

"Surat pernyataan cinta lagi?" Saitama melirik satu dari sekian surat beramplop pink diatas meja.

"Ya, Sensei. Benar-benar tidak berguna." Genos menatap senseinya yang kini sedang berusaha membuka amplop putih bersih dengan hati-hati—mungkin bisa dipakai lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Oh, pernyataan cinta dari wanita yang kuselamatkan kemarin!"

Sebenarnya Genos ikut senang. Tapi ada rasa yang bukan 'senang' ikut muncul. Bila Sensei menerimanya, ia takkan lagi menjadi orang yang memasak untuk Sensei, menyetrika pakaiannya, dan menjadi teman berbincang di waktu luang.

"Yah.. Aku tidak memerlukannya, sebenarnya,"

Saitama menjepit hidung Genos pelan dengan jempol dan telunjuk.

"Karena sudah ada dirimu." Ia tertawa.

* * *

 **Heart Attack-Demi Lovato**

Saitama punya rutinitas yang tak pernah berubah. Bangun, mandi, sarapan, patroli, makan siang, menonton siaran berita atau apapun untuk membunuh waktu, mandi, makan malam, pergi tidur. Tak pernah ada yang berbeda. Monster sekecil tuyul atau sebesar titan dapat roboh sekali pukul.

Hingga cyborg itu muncul dan menjadi muridnya.

Genos merobohkan cangkang yang selama ini ia diami dengan damai. Ia telah masuk dalam kehidupannya begitu dalam sampai-sampai Saitama merasa sesak bila si pirang pulang tanpa kaki dan tangan, lalu memutuskan akan melayangkan pukulan pada monster yang bertanggung jawab sedikiiiiit lebih keras.

Genoslah yang membuat Saitama merasa menjadi manusia setelah sekian lama.

* * *

 **Good Time-Owl City**

Guru lain bilang guru olahraga pekerjaannya mudah karena tidak perlu sering-sering memeriksa pekerjaan anak-anak yang tulisannya bak cakaran-ayam. Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau mengatur anak SMA bisa lebih sulit dari mengatur anak SD. Saitama tergolong masih muda, tapi bisa-bisa kerutan diwajahnya mengalahkan pria paruh baya.

"Sensei, wajah anda kelihatan menyeramkan."

Dan murid pirangnya yang satu ini seperti tidak punya masalah dalam kehidupan. Kuat-kuat saja walaupun habis sepuluh kali lari keliling lapangan.

"Mengapa kau kelihatan bahagia sekali padahal teman-temanmu paling benci pelajaran olahraga?"

"Karena saya mengalami waktu yang sangat menyenangkan diajar oleh Sensei!"

Jawaban si pirang memunculkan garis lengkung diwajah Saitama.

* * *

 **Shut Up And Dance-Walk The Moon**

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan ikut aku."

Setelah menenggak alkohol yang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih, Genos tak melihat alasan menolak uluran tangan pria dihadapannya. Di lantai dansa, musiknya menyenangkan dan suasananya ramai, agak gelap tapi sorotan lampu warna warni terlihat sangat indah. Genos hanya berdiri memperhatikan pesta pernikahan kerabatnya yang meriah itu. Hingga tangan besar hinggap sambil mendorong pelan dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Jangan menoleh kemana-mana. Nikmati saja suasananya." Ia tersenyum main-main.

Genos tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelah ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, gejolak aneh dalam perutnya, dan pria itu diam-diam mencuri kecupan singkat tanpa diketahui semua orang.

* * *

 **Smile-Avril Lavigne**

Ketika membuka mata di pagi hari, Genos akan menemukan wajah damai Sensei tertidur disampingnya. Jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sensei membuatnya merasa antusias sekaligus gugup hingga otomatis menarik sudut bibir membentuk senyuman. Kebiasaan kecil ini berlangsung lima sampai sepuluh menit hingga ia memutuskan bangun dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

Di sisi lain, Saitama kesulitan menjaga ekspresi stoic saat dipandangi sedekat itu setiap pagi.

Suatu pagi, Genos berniat akan memperpanjang kegiatan bertajuk mari-pandangi-wajah-tidur-Sensei. Namun ketika mendapati iris hitam Saitama justru sedang memandanginya lekat, ia terlalu kaget sampai-sampai tidak sanggup memalingkan wajah atau sekedar menanyakan 'ada apa'.

"Selamat pagi Genos-kun." Saitama menyeringai lebar.


End file.
